


Polaroid

by Elayna



Series: High School Confidential [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney make a few lasting memories on the night before John leaves to join the Air Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> Posted with the kind permission of Xanthe and based on her stories "Coming Home" and "The General and Dr. Sheppard." Once again my gratitude goes to kimberlite for the fast and thorough betaing.

This was quite possibly the worst day of his life. Worst than the day of his second citrus allergy attack (since he was too young to remember the first), any day his parents had screamed for hours (though not the day of their actual death, which had only left him feeling blank), the night before he'd defended his master's thesis (when he'd been a total wreck until John took him down, leaving him calm and clear on the actual day), worst than being tied up by punks in high school, waiting for... well, waiting for John, the best person to ever enter his life, and why the hell was he standing in front of their apartment door when he could be inside, spending these last hours with his beloved top?

The fantastic smell told him John was cooking, one of his favorite activities. Rodney went straight through their small living room and into the kitchen, where John was leaning over the open oven door, checking the contents of a large dish. He wore a plain black t-shirt, his long legs encased in black leather pants, and his feet were bare.

"Hey." John shut the door, put the spoon down on the stove, and pulled Rodney into his arms, giving him a lingering kiss while firmly squeezing his ass, taking control of Rodney's body as was his right. "I was afraid you were going to be late."

"I couldn't. Not for our last dinner," Rodney replied, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Don't spoil this, Rodney. You've known since we met that I was going into the Air Force." John's tone was uncompromising, a fact that usually appealed to Rodney, except for those few times, like tonight, when he wished John would be more flexible. Or at least not as dedicated to his lifelong dream as Rodney was to his own.

"I didn't know how much you would mean to me," he admitted, leaning his whole body into John's, resting his head on John's shoulder. "Or how much this would hurt. Are you positive you don't want to go for a doctorate? Dr. John Sheppard and his sub, Dr. Rodney McKay – doesn't that sound appealing?"

"I'll be back every chance I can," John promised, ignoring Rodney's suggestion. He smiled, deliberately lightening the mood. "I found the Polaroid. There are still four pictures in the cartridge."

Rodney sniffed at the camera, one of the few items John had snagged when they'd cleaned out his parents' home. It was sitting on the table in their breakfast nook, since the apartment wasn't big enough for an actual dining room. "That thing is a toy. I can get much better pictures with my Nikon."

"Tonight I want to use the Polaroid."

"What do you want to take pictures of?" Rodney glanced around the apartment that they'd shared for the last three years at Northeastern, after spending the first year in the dorms. John had finished his bachelors, while Rodney had creamed through his first bachelors, masters, and most of his doctorate. It was a tolerable place, close to campus with cheap rent, but hardly an advertisement for interior decorating, though John had done the best he could at making it comfortable and homey with their limited budget.

"You'll see. Now, bedroom, naked, and get your cuffs out."

"You're not thinking – "

"Bedroom, naked, cuffs."

Rodney turned, walking slowly toward the bedroom, his cock already tingling at John's stern top voice, conscious of John shadowing him. He took off his clothes, dumping each item into the hamper as he went, having long ago accepted he had to yield on the neatness issue, and instinctively knowing he would be naked for the rest of the evening. John watched him silently, appreciatively, and Rodney preened under the loving gaze, standing still as John buckled the brown leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"Now lie down."

Rodney did as instructed while John turned on the reading lamp, positioning it to increase the light on the bed. He was holding the Polaroid in one hand.

"You can't take pictures of me naked!"

"Your body is mine, Rodney. Of course I can." John's voice was quietly amused. When they'd first become top and sub, especially when they'd gone to college, away from the conflicts with Rodney's parents, Rodney telling John that he couldn't do something had brought out John's toppiness. Each time John had proved that he could do whatever he wanted, teaching Rodney more about his submissive nature. These days, John had enough confidence in their relationship that occasionally he would meet such declarations with mild humor.

"I'm – " Rodney gestured downwards, conscious that writing on chalkboards had impacted his body very differently than the vigorous ROTC activities had done for John. "Of course, I'm hot, but – "

"You're my sub and I want to photograph you." He curled Rodney's right hand over his head, and placed the left on his chest, spreading Rodney's fingers so that his right nipple was nestled in the gap between his thumb and first finger. John gave Rodney's nipple a quick fingering to make sure it was pert and pink. "This photograph will be your head and chest. I'm going to keep it in the cockpit of my plane. That's all I want anyone else to see."

He put one knee on the bed and swung the other leg over Rodney's hip, straddling Rodney's body, studying the framing in the camera's viewfinder before making a last adjustment to Rodney's collar so all the silver links lay flat. "Now I want you to think of me. Think of waiting for me, wondering what I'll do to you first. You're dying for me to fuck your mouth and your ass." Rodney's mouth watered, and his pupils dilated with lust. As John snapped the photo, Rodney widened his eyes to stop himself from blinking at the brightness of the flash. The undeveloped film rolled from the front of the camera, and John pulled it completely out, lightly blowing and shaking on it, before setting it on the nightstand to finish drying. "Turn over."

Rodney rolled to his front, sighing as John caressed his ass. He always loved the way John touched him.

"I want a close-up of this perfection. I'll keep it under my pillow. But first – " John's lips and teeth locked on a spot on his ass, and Rodney moaned in pleasure. John always made sure his ass was well-marked. He wouldn't want a picture of Rodney's pale ass without color.

"Beautiful." John gave the unmarked cheek a few sharp and fast spanks, bringing the blood to the surface. Rodney squirmed to adjust his hardening cock downwards then relaxed, listening to the click of the flash and the whirr of the camera.

"Do you want one of me?"

"Really?" Surprised, Rodney rose on his elbows to look over his shoulder. "Can I choose the pose?"

"Anything you want."

The choice was easy to decide. "Can you take off your shirt?"

Swinging off the bed, John yanked his shirt over his head, dropping it onto the bed. "Naked?" he asked, his hands dropping to his fly.

"No! Not that I don't love your body. I do. But I want a toppy picture of you, when you're about to pull out your dick so I can suck you off." Rodney sat up, blushing as he confessed, "It's my favorite image of you."

"God." John buried his hands in Rodney's hair, holding his head as he gave him a hot kiss. "You want to picture submitting to me."

"And to think about your return, because that's how I want us to be two minutes after you get home." In the airport as soon as John deplaned, if Rodney had his way. They'd never had sex in public, but there was a first time for everything.

John backed up a few feet, undoing the button and part of the zipper on his leather pants, revealing more of the treasure trail that led to his big cock. He stroked himself a few times, so his cock was visibly fighting against the leather for release. With his left hand on his hip, he tucked his right thumb into his loosened waistband, his other fingers dangling down, drawing attention to his readiness. "Take the picture, Rodney."

Rodney kneeled in front of John, far enough away that he could get all of John's body in the picture, from his black hair to his bare feet. The picture quality wouldn't be great – these cameras were for fun, not serious photography – but the excellence of the subject was indisputable. Maybe he should learn developing and set up a dark room, so he and John could take better pictures next time. He was sure John had dug out the Polaroid because he would never allow even a camera store employee to see Rodney naked.

He took the picture and copied John's actions, blowing on the film and shaking it, watching the image slowly develop. Why hadn't he thought about setting up a dark room before?

"I love your lips," John said, hungrily watching Rodney's lips pucker.

Rodney flushed. He should be accustomed to compliments, particularly from John, who gave them often. "John, can I – " he nodded his head toward John's prominent bulge.

"Can you what?" John asked, and damn if he wasn't teasing him, but Rodney responded willingly, leaving the camera and the picture of John on the floor, knee walking to kneel in front of John's legs, rubbing his face on his fly, smelling the leather and the musk of John's arousal. Over the years, John had taught him to be honest about his needs. "Let me suck you. I want your big cock filling my throat."

"You are the sub of my dreams. Of my life." John undid the rest of the zipper, pushing his pants down his hips. He'd gone commando, a fact Rodney appreciated for all of two seconds before he was occupied with taking John's cock deep into his mouth. As always, he fell into that state where nothing mattered except this moment and pleasing his top. All thoughts of his classes, his research, or even John's impending departure vanished from his mind. His awareness focused on textures and sensations, the cheap carpet under his knees, the leather in his hands as he curled them around the backs of John's knees, the cock that he loved and knew so intimately.

Existence was a flared head, a long, thick shaft, the crinkle of pubic hair on his nose, soft balls in their wrinkled sac brushing his chin, the strength of John's hands in his hair, John's voice muttering sexy encouragement. He was born to submit to this man, to savor his cock, to take him completely into his mouth and throat, to bring him to climax.

John ran one fingertip down the back of Rodney's neck. "Relax," he ordered, and Rodney stopped sucking, allowing John to cup his head and hold it steady as he fucked Rodney's mouth.

Rodney thought he loved this moment the most, when John simply used him, walking that edge of going too far, almost making Rodney gag on his thick length. Then John groaned, and came, pulling out enough that his fluid landed in the front of Rodney's mouth, making it easier for him to swallow.

"I love you," John said as Rodney licked him clean, and tucked him in, zipping up his pants for him.

"Every morning." Rodney knew he shouldn't bring this up again, but he couldn't stop himself. "I'm going to masturbate every morning and remember this and want you here with me." He braced himself for a punishment spanking, but John only brushed his fingers along Rodney's jaw line.

"I know. And I will too. But I have to fly."

In apology, Rodney nuzzled John's thigh, and John tugged him to his feet, curling his hand around Rodney's dick. "Come for me."

The order startled Rodney. Sucking John had made him hard, but Rodney was accustomed to letting his first erection diminish. Trust John to make tonight different and special. John's grip was firm and demanding as he jacked Rodney's cock. Rodney went boneless, slumping against John, kissing his neck and the side of his face. He squeezed John's ass with one hand, playing with his chest hair and nipples with the other, as John drove him higher. Whining in the back of his throat, Rodney dared to open his mouth on John's neck, digging his teeth into John's skin, as his entire body clenched, his come rushing out of his cock and onto the carpet, a few drops splattering on John's foot.

John caressed him with soothing strokes, kissing him gently, bringing him back to reality.

"Thank you," Rodney whispered.

"Remember that when you're masturbating. That I'll be back, and then each and every single one of your orgasms will be mine, and enjoyed only when I let you."

Shuddering and nodding his head, Rodney clung tighter to John, loving his top even more.

~~~

John watched Rodney's face, loving how relaxed he appeared. Even with the sadness of his approaching departure, this had been one of the best evenings ever. Their conversation had been both fun and teasing as John had fed dinner to Rodney, lingering over every taste, taking frequent kisses.

Then they'd played, not roughly, but John had made Rodney submit to his every desire, and Rodney had yielded sweetly, completely.

He let his gaze roam over Rodney's naked body, his disheveled hair, the marks left on his skin by clamps and the flogger, sweat giving it a beautiful sheen. When John had finally allowed Rodney to come for the second time, he'd screamed, flinging his head back, yelling as if he wanted even the very heavens to know how thoroughly John had fucked him.

John's cock gave a twitch at the memory, but was too spent to rise. John turned on the overhead and reading lamps, making sure the bed was well lit so he could finish his final task.

"John?" Rodney asked sleepily. "What are you doing?"

"Last picture."

"Like this?" Rodney asked, curious but too exhausted to protest.

"Like this," John responded firmly. "With you played out."

"Hmm." Rodney moved a little, spread his thighs, and settled again.

Fuck, maybe they weren't done, because John's cock definitely liked that vision, Rodney's thighs parted for him. "Picture," he reminded himself hoarsely, picking up the camera and stepping on the cedar chest at the end of the bed, getting enough height to fit all of Rodney's body into the frame.

Rodney didn't demur, staring at John, his beautiful blue eyes shining with love and appreciation for having been taken to his limits. John snapped the photo and pulled it out of the camera, shaking it to dry. Putting the camera and photo down on the dresser, John picked up the lube.

"No, wait." Rodney rolled over, bringing his face to John's crotch, tongue flashing out to lap at John's cock, to give it the necessary extra incentive to get completely stiff again before he rolled back and spread his thighs wide, making space for John. "You're going to be too tired to travel tomorrow."

"I can sleep on the plane," John said, as he climbed on top of Rodney, his cock slipping easily into Rodney's well-stretched hole. The picture taking was complete, but John was going to savor making more memories with his beloved sub.

~ the end ~


End file.
